1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an innovative keyboard for a personal digital assistant, particularly a PDA key-in keyboard that can be folded for storage and convenient carrying, and unfolded for ready use, designed to reduce its measurements to enhance integrity and perfection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The personal digital assistant, PDA, has become a modern-day star in our information industry. It has the function and characteristics to provide uses with convenient use in different occasions, space and time, which is quite suitable for processing personal affairs or jobs.
Wherein, the interior system provides functions almost similar to those of a miniature personal computer, for communication and other purposes, including consumer electronics, word processing, information transmission, etc., all of which are functions of a desk-top computer. Therefore, it was quite welcome to the public. The word key-in system provides a word identification function, by writing directly on a PDA panel with a touch pen, which is identified by the system and automatically keyed into the computer.
Due to the slow speed when a touch-pen is used to key in on a PDA panel, a user would choose to use a keyboard for better efficiency when trying to key in a large amount of text. The keyboard comes in either an elongated rectangular shape or a foldable type for convenient carrying with the user. The foldable keyboard consists of two main keyboard units that are connected by a connecting board to form a mobile joint. The two keyboard units can be folded to facilitate carrying, or unfolded for ready use. The connecting board between the two keyboard units forms a distance, causing the user some difficulty in manual operation. Another shortcoming is its larger measurements, occupying a larger space when it is unfolded.